cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers (1961 series)
The Avengers (TV series; 1961 - 1969) Male Deaths *Fredric Abbott (Episode 2.26 Killer Whale) *Paul Anil (Episode 2.21 The White Dwarf) *Peter Arne (Episode 2.18 Warlock, Episode 2.19 The Golden Eggs) *Ray Barrett (Episode 2.22 The Man in the Mirror) *Johnson Bayly (Episode 2.12 The Big Thinker) *Charles Bird (Episode 2.19 The Golden Eggs) *Alban Blakelock (Episode 2.18 Warlock) *Brian Blessed (Episode 5.12 The Superlative Seven) *Peter Blythe (Eposide 6.6 The Positive Negative Man) *James Bree (Episode 2.16 Immortal Clay) *Ray Browne (Episode 2.9 The Sell-out, Episode 2.22 The Man in the Mirror) *Alan Browning (Episode 2.15 Intercrime) *Charles Carson (Episode 2.4 Bullseye) *John Cater (Episode 4.4 Death at Bargain Prices) *John Chandos (Episode 6.7 Murdersville) *John Church (Episode 2.23 Conspiracy of Silence) *Richard Clarke (Episode 2.10 Death on the Rocks) *John Cleese (Episode 6.11 Look - (Stop Me if you Heard this One) But There Were These Two Fellers) *James Copeland (Episode 4.5 Castle De'ath) *Peter Cushing (Episode 5.17 Return of the Cybernauts) *John Dearth (Episode 2.2 Propellant 23) *Reed De Rouen (Episode 2.6 The Removal Men) *Clive Dunn (Episode 5.14 Something Nasty in the Nursery) *Mark Eden (Episode 2.5 Mission to Montreal) *Clifford Evans (Episode 6.2 Death's Door) *John Frawley (Episode 2.4 Bullseye) *David Garth (Episode 2.12 The Big Thinker) *Frank Gatliff (Episode 8.9 The Sellout) *William Gaunt (Episode 2.11 Traitor in Zebra) *Julian Glover (Episode 5.7 The Living Dead) *Bernard Goldman (Episode 2.1 Mr Teddy Bear) *Michael Gough (Episode 4.3 The Cybernauts, Episode 5.9 The Correct Way to Kill) *Arthur Gross (Episode 4.4 Death at Bargain Prices) *Philip Guard (Episode 2.7 The Mauritius Penny) *Louis Haslar (Episode 2.19 The Golden Eggs) *Bill Hibbert (Episode 4.18 The Thirteenth Hole) *John Hollis (Episode 2.18 Warlock, Episode 5.12 The Superlative Seven) *Walter Horsbrugh (Episode 4.1 The Town of No Return) *Bernard Horsfall (Episode 4.3 The Cybernauts) *Walter Hudd (Episode 2.12 The Big Thinker) *Gordon Jackson (Episode 4.5 Castle De'ath) *Robert James (Episode 4.13 Too Many Christmas Trees) *Mervyn Johns (Episode 4.13 Too Many Christmas Trees) *Kenneth Keeling (Episode 2.1 Mr. Teddy Bear) *Roy Kinnear (Episode 5.4 The See-Through Man) *Ronald Lacey (Episode 5.15 The Joker) *Philip Latham (Episode 2.21 The White Dwarf) *Ronald Leigh-Hunt (Episode 4.3 The Cybernauts) *David Lodge (II) (Episode 5.11 Epic) *Arthur Lowe (Episode 6.4 Dead Man's Treasure) *Rory MacDermot (Episode 2.15 Intercrime) *Patrick Macnee (Episode 6.13 They Keep Killing Steed) *Marne Maitland (Episode 6.2 Death's Door) *Alan Mason (Episode 2.13 Death Dispatch) *Francis Matthews (Episode 4.18 The Thirteenth Hole) *Neil McCarthy (Episode 6.4 Dead Man's Treasure) *Michael Mellinger (Episode 2.9 The Sell-Out) *John Moore (Episode 4.7 The Murder Market) *Andre Morell (Episode 4.4 Death at Bargain Prices) *Aubrey Morris (Episode 4.14 Silent Dust) *George Murcell (Episode 6.5 You Have Just Been Murdered) *Valentino Musetti (Episode 2.3 The Decapod) *Bill Nagy (Episode 2.21 The White Dwarf) *Patrick Newell (Episode 4.1 The Town of No Return) *Jon Pertwee (Episode 5.1 From Venus with Love) *Frank Peters (Episode 2.8 Death of a Great Dane) *Keith Pyott (Episode 2.21 The White Dwarf) *Trevor Reid (Episode 2.14 Dead on Course) *Edwin Richfield (Episode 2.6 The Removal Men, Episode 6.4 Dead Man's Treasure) *Michael Robbins (Episode 2.1 Mr Teddy Bear) *Doug Robinson (Episode 2.3 The Decapod) *George Roderick (Episode 2.6 The Removal Men) *Frederick Schiller (Episode 2.2 Propellant 23) *Alex Scott (Episode 4.13 Too Many Christmas Trees) *Ian Shand (Episode 2.11 Traitor in Zebra) *John Sharp (Episode 2.11 Traitor in Zebra) *Gerald Sim (Episode 2.5 Mission to Montreal) *Julian Somers (Episode 2.22 Man in the Mirror) *Paul Stassino (Episode 2.3 The Decapod) *Richard Thorp (Episode 2.20 School for Traitors) *Edward Underdown (Episode 4.7 The Murder Market) *Robert Urquhart (Episode 4.5 Castle De'ath) *Hedger Wallace (Episode 2.13 Death Dispatch) *Barry Warren (Episode 4.13 Too Many Christmas Trees) *Kenneth J. Warren (Episode 5.11 Epic) *Russell Waters (Episode 4.5 Castle De'ath) *Gordon Whiting (Episode 2.19 The Golden Eggs, Episode 4.3 The Cybernauts) *Douglas Wilmer (Episode 4.20 The Danger Makers) *Terence Woodfield (Episode 2.20 School for Traitors) *Peter Wyngarde (Episode 4.21 A Touch of Brimstone) Female Deaths *Honor Blackman (Episode 3.1 Brief for Murder) (staged) *Naomi Chance (Episode 2.10 Death on the Rocks) *Pamela Conway (Episode 2.3 The Decapod) *Pamela Ann Davy (Episode 2.5 Mission to Montreal) *Margo Jenkins (Episode 2.14 Dead on Course) *Clare Kelly (Episode 2.8 Death of a Great Dane) *Annette Kerr (Episode 2.10 Death on the Rocks) *Justine Lord (Episode 2.2 Propellant 23) *Peggy Marshall (Episode 2.14 Dead on Course) *Olive Milbourne (Episode 2.18 Warlock) *April Olrich (Episode 2.17 Box of Tricks) *Edina Ronay (Episode 3.4 The Nutshell) *Lynn Taylor (Episode 2.17 Box of Tricks) *Katherine Woodville (Episode 1.1 Hot Snow) Category:TV Series Category:1961 TV series debuts Category:1969 TV series endings Category:ITV TV series Category:Action Category:Spy Category:Emmy Award Nominees